Lavos/Ahuron's version
Intended to be somewhat of a boss character, Lavos Core attempts to imitate the fighting pattern and moveset he has in the source game, complete with unblockable and highly damaging attacks that hardly give an opponent a chance to fight back, alongside a massive 6000 Life. Placing this character in one's roster will ensure that the future will refuse to change. ) |Image = File:AhuronLavosCorePort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Lavos Core is a boss character that is controlled solely by the A.I., having three segments that act independently, each using a different set of attacks. The left pod has little in the way of attacking the opponent, only having one attack that deals damage, along with a move that drains 1000 Power from the opponent and having the ability to heal the Center Pod. The Center Pod uses highly damaging attacks that often cover a large portion of the screen, as well as being able to absorb more damage before dying than the Left Pod. The Lavos Core only has a few attacks, along with the ability to revive the Left Pod and the Center Pod if either of them are destroyed. It acts as the main target, as attacking it will directly damage the character's Life. The Left Pod, Center Pod and the Lavos Core are horizontally bound to the three separate points on the screen, although the camera is able to scroll left and right, which Lavos Core more than the opponent, as this makes avoiding some of the character's attacks more difficult than if the camera was set in one place. Like many other Boss Characters, Lavos Core has permanent Super Armor for the Left Pod, Center Pod and the Lavos Core, meaning it cannot be thrown or put into a custom state, though because there are no invincibility frames when it gets hit, multi-hit attacks (especially those that are able to hit on multiple frames, but can only hit the opponent once) are able to quickly kill the Left Pod and the Center Pod, and overwhelm the Lavos Core. The Center Pod starts the match using Grand Stone, and then ceases to attack for a set time, using Suppress after said time elapses, repeating the pattern with a different attack, using Evil Star, Spell and Dreamless, at which point its attack pattern becomes randomised. The Left Pod and the Lavos Core also have their own attacks, attacking separately from each other. Attacking the Lavos Core directly initially seems daunting, as its Defence multipliers are initially absurdly high, with most attacks taking away 1 Life. However, as soon as either the Left Pod or the Center Pod are defeated, the Lavos Core will reset its Defence multiplier back to 100, the default. The opponent will then have time to deal as much damage as possible, before the Lavos Core revives the Left Pod and the Center Pod, at which point its Defence multiplier will be reset to the initial amount. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N Episode 1359 Rayman (Me) vs Lavos Core Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot move Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Ahuron Category:Characters made in 2010 }}